


Peep

by doujinzii



Series: Kink Senses [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Partner Swapping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinzii/pseuds/doujinzii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima suggests that the two first year couples experiment with partner swapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peep

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand here we have yet another fic that I brought back from the grave (drafts). I literally started this last year during the first season and I figured hey might as well finish it now. I don't even know what premise could prompt this (maybe everyone was just lowkey crushing on each other? does this even qualify as a foursome??? idek) but all I can imagine is:  
> Tsukki: hinata and yamaguchi should fuck  
> Kags: bruh wut  
> Hinata and Yams: actually,,,,...  
> Anyway this is super sinful but I hope y'all enjoy it anyway!

Hinata and Yamaguchi sat across from each other on the floor of Kageyama's room, their boyfriends sitting on the bed, waiting.

The redhead looked the boy across from him in the eyes.  “Are you sure about this?” he asked anxiously, wanting to make sure he was okay before they got started.

Yamaguchi swallowed before nodding once.  “Y-Yeah, I really want to,” he admitted, scratching at his freckles.  As a few more moments passed, both Kageyama and Tsukishima internally screamed, eager for the boys to get on with it but not wanting to ruin the mood by saying anything.

They sighed in relief when Hinata finally moved to cradle Yamaguchi's face in his hand, his thumb caressing his cheek.  Deep blushes covered both of their faces, and after the taller of the two let out the breath he was holding, Hinata moved to bring their lips together.

 _'It's different from the way Kageyama kisses me,'_  he thought absently, used to the rough, passionate kisses that he usually shared with the setter.  This one was a lot slower, and softer, the word sweet the only way he could really describe it.  He let out a small noise as Yamaguchi's hands cupped his hips, his nervousness at the situation evident as they trembled.  Hinata separated momentarily to whisper “ _relax_ ” against his lips before connecting them again.

Yamaguchi squeaked when their tongues touched, but he listened to Hinata's advice and calmed himself down, moving his lips a little more forcefully than before.  This wasn't his first time kissing someone—he and Tsukki had done it more times than he could count—but something about this was distinctly different.  He decided he liked it as he pushed his tongue into Hinata's mouth, catching the other off guard.

The panting of the boys on the floor filled the small room, and Kageyama could feel himself getting half hard.  He didn't know why looking at his boyfriend make out with someone who wasn't him was so _hot_ , but it was and damn he couldn't look away even if he tried.

Tsukishima had suggested it, the kinky bastard.  Kageyama was about to decline before Hinata piped up and said that he wouldn't mind trying it.  And here they were, at Kageyama's house after volleyball practice.  Thank god his family was out of town.

He wasn't really sure about this whole set-up at first, but when Hinata started moaning as Yamaguchi nipped and sucked at his neck, he figured it wasn't that bad.  He secretly peered over at Tsukishima, finding the blond lazily palming his clothed erection.  Kageyama turned his gaze back on Hinata and Yamaguchi, blushing at how forward Tsukishima was but following his lead nonetheless.  His hand crept slowly over his thigh before it pressed against the outline of his dick, causing him to hiss at the pressure.

By this time the pair on the floor were still kissing, but their movements were more sloppy and needy.  Hinata pushed his hand against Yamaguchi's chest, coaxing him to lay on his back.  He leaned forward, breaking the kiss so they could catch their breath before connecting once more as Yamaguchi was sprawled out beneath him.  His hands crawled under the other's shirt, forcing the garment up as he trailed over a smooth stomach and a lean chest before his thumb and forefinger closed around a pink nipple.  Yamaguchi gasped into the kiss, the sensation startling him but sending a wave of heat to his groin.  Hinata continued pinching at his sensitive nub as he separated from Yamaguchi to mouth at the other nipple.

“Aah-! H-Hinata,” moaned Yamaguchi, his hands tangling in the other boy's bright orange hair.  He loved it when Tsukki played with his nipples, so Hinata was making him feel really good right now.

“Is that okay?” Hinata asked, releasing Yamaguchi's nipple with a wet pop.  The freckled boy almost whined at the loss.

“It's more than o-okay,” he panted, guiding Hinata's head back down with his hands.  “Please, keep going.”  The redhead took the hint and latched on to the other nipple.

Things were moving a little slower than he planned, but Tsukishima was enjoying the show anyway.  He couldn't believe how cute Yamaguchi was being, he was used to the boy being a blushing mess of stuttered apologies but now he was acting a little different.  Submissive, yes, but he had no problem showing Hinata what he wanted.  That turned him on more than he would admit, the idea of Yamaguchi taking control...he bit his lip as he slowly unzipped his pants, turning briefly to see how the king was doing.

Kageyama was unabashedly rubbing at his cock through his pants, bucking into his own hands.  Tsukishima smirked, recalling how the setter was originally unhappy with his idea.  _'Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying the view,'_  he observed, filing the image of a blushing Kageyama away for later.

When the blond turned his head back to the show, the pair had gone back to making out, Hinata having taken off their shirts moments ago.  Yamaguchi’s nipples were red and wet with spit, the friction from their chests sliding against each other making them even more sensitive.  Their hands were tangled in each other’s hair, Hinata straddling one of his legs and hurriedly grinding against it to relieve the growing pressure in his pants.  But he paused when Yamaguchi broke their kiss.

“W-Wait, Hinata,” Yamaguchi panted as he regained his breath.  He knew they were both close, but he didn’t want to finish like this.  “Can I t-take you?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Hinata agreed eagerly, pressing a kiss behind Yamaguchi’s ear.  He gingerly licked the shell of his ear before asking, “How do you want me?”

Yamaguchi gulped nervously, but he already had his answer.  He pressed against Hinata’s shoulder to urge him to sit up straight, and once he did the same, he grabbed the back of his thighs and tugged him close until their erections were touching.  “Like this,” he gasped, pointedly rolling his hips and making the redhead moan and wrap his arms tightly around his neck.

Kageyama could barely breathe—he loved when Hinata did the neck thing when they were together, and having him straddle his lap was his favorite position.  Watching Hinata do the same things with Yamaguchi was…well, hot.  He finally unzipped his pants, scowling at Tsukishima when he heard him scoff.

"Just couldn't resist, huh?  I knew this would please you, king," Tsukishima murmured in a smug voice.  Kageyama felt his weight shift on the bed until he was close enough for their shoulders to touch.

"You're getting off on this too so shut up," Kageyama mumbled, silently wondering why Tsukishima was so close to him.

He got his answer when Tsukishima reached for his crotch while Hinata and Yamaguchi began unbuckling each other’s pants.

"What the hell are you doing—" Kageyama asked gruffly, but his voice was muffled by Tsukishima's hand.  His other hand moved to wrap around Kageyama's dick to pull it out from his boxers, and Kageyama had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

"Shh, or else you'll ruin the mood," Tsukishima chided, squeezing Kageyama's length.  "Don't you think we should follow their lead and help each other out a little bit?  Or is the king too good for a hand job?"

Kageyama grabbed Tsukishima's hand and pulled or away from his face.  "I never said I was giving you a hand job, asshole," he seethed, but he unzipped Tsukishima's pants anyway and removed his dick from his jeans.  The smirk on the blonde’s face was soon replaced with a faint blush as Kageyama stated working him with long languid strokes.  "Better hope you last long enough to see the show," Kageyama teased, turning his head slightly so he could see Hinata and Yamaguchi.

Hinata was still cradled in the other's lap both of them completely naked.  He mewled and squirmed as two lubed fingers scissored his hole while Yamaguchi kissing his neck and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.  He switched between pushing down to take more of Yamaguchi's fingers and thrusting forward so his dick could rub against Yamaguchi's more.  Hinata nearly cried when Yamaguchi took his fingers out, and resorted to humping him shamelessly as Yamaguchi put on a condom and slicked himself with more lube.

Yamaguchi wrapped one arm around Hinata's waist and braced his other arm against his back so he could grab onto his shoulder.  "Do you still want this, Hinata?" Yamaguchi asked hesitantly.  He knew that the both of them had enjoyed what they were doing, but he wanted to ask just to make sure.

"Yes, please Yamaguchi, I need it so bad, don't stop here," Hinata whined.  He didn't mean to sound so needy, but Yamaguchi had pushed all the right buttons so he didn't really know what he was saying but he knew that he needed Yamaguchi inside of him.  Like, now.

Yamaguchi must've felt how desperate Hinata was, because just a moment later he lined up his erection with Hinata's hole and slowly pushed in all the way.

Hinata groaned at the sensation of being filled—Yamaguchi wasn't as thick as Kageyama, but he still needed time to adjust to the size.  The way he had clenched so tightly at first almost made Yamaguchi cum, but he was able to hold back as Hinata relaxed bit by bit.  When the redhead began shifting in his lap, Yamaguchi held him close, burying his face in the crook of his neck to gently nip at his skin.  Hinata gasped here and there, tangling one hand in the other's hair.

Kageyama was having a hard time dividing his attention between what was going on in front of him and what was happening in his pants.  He had jerked off Tsukishima until he came, so now they were snuggled together, Kageyama's back against chest.  His arms were wrapped around the setter's waist as he stroked his length and whispered dirty things in his ear.

"Mm, you like watching your boyfriend get fucked by another guy, huh?" he mocked, but there wasn't a trace of malice in his tone.  "You like watching his hole get pounded?  Like watching someone else make him scream?"

' _Yes, god yes,_ ' Kageyama thought to himself, but what came out was "Sh-Shut up, you aren't any different," he shot back halfheartedly, his breath coming out in heavy pants.  He was just inches away from falling over the edge.

Tsukishima just grinned as he moved his hand even faster.  "What a perverted king you are.  Do you like being watched as much as you like to watch?  Maybe next time we can take a turn and Hinata can watch you get fucked, although I wouldn't be nearly as nice as Yamaguchi.  But you like it rough, don't you, king?"

Hell yes, he loved it rough, but he was too far gone to say anything back to the blond.  The implication of Tsukishima's words had just sunk in when, for the first time that night, Hinata looked up from Yamaguchi and locked eyes with him.

Kageyama came suddenly with a groan, his cum spilling over Tsukishima's fingers and his pants.  It was so intense that he blacked out for a few seconds, and when he came to he was so spent that he could only lean back against Tsukishima for support.  

Not too long after, Hinata followed, the sight of Tsukishima sticking his cum-smothered fingers in Kageyama's mouth too erotic for him to handle.  He let out a silent scream, his cum shooting in spurts against Yamaguchi's abdomen even without being touched.  The feeling of him clenching once more sent Yamaguchi over the edge with him, his nails pressing half-moons into Hinata's back.  When they had both recovered from their orgasm, they fell back onto the floor, too weak to remain upright.

"Wow, Hinata...that was really good.  No wonder Kageyama can't leave you alone after practice," Yamaguchi laughed weakly.  Hinata blushed and giggled with him, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips.

"Aww, so cute," Tsukishima said jokingly, leaving the bed to help him clean up.  He bent down by Yamaguchi to kiss him on the cheek and throw the condom away.  As he clothed Yamaguchi again he called to Kageyama (still nearly passed out on the bed), "c'mon king, you have to help Hinata, you know."

Kageyama nodded dazedly, too tired to argue but he found the strength to get off the bed and kneel down next to Hinata.  "You were so hot," he said quietly, stroking Hinata's hair and wiping his stomach with his shirt.  Hinata just smiled, reaching his hands up as Kageyama put his shirt back on.

Shortly after, everyone was dressed and in bed—Kageyama and Hinata in the bed, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima in a futon on the floor.

Everyone else had fallen asleep, but Kageyama couldn't stop thinking of when he and Tsukishima would get their turn.

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write but it was really fun to do lol hope it wasn't too terrible


End file.
